


Memories - The way we were

by Aemtha



Series: The Rebellion [1]
Category: Cytus (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Knight, Princess - Freeform, all young, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Young Erwin, with his twin sister (Y/n) and his pageboy Mike went to spend some time with Levi and Hanji before their own fates cripple them to never see each other again.This is a story based on the Chapter K or Knight in Cytus, I have used the characters of SnK for this story.





	Memories - The way we were

"Come on Erwin! Mike! Faster faster!"

Two boys silently trudged after the energetic child. All three of them are of the same age. The one with platinum blond hair sighed at the girl. "Give her a break, Mike. You caught a glimpse of some of the teachings she learned." Piped the other boy with blond hair and shining sapphire blue eyes.

"Thank you Erwin for lending ONE of her books from her library." Mike hissed as he remembered a certain room just for the girl where it holds EVERYTHING she studied.

Overhearing their conversation, the girl twirled on her heels. Her twinkling silver doll shoes caught the soil from the slightly wet ground. Raising her index finger and closing her eyes as she said "A princess may be naive, but a queen must be sophisticated.. That was what Ms. Boobs of Wisdom told me."

"Ms... Boobs.. Of Wisdom?" The pair repeated.

"Yeah!" The girl bopped her head like what she said was normal. "Her chest is so big because her IQ is so high! It's like her mind couldn't fully contain her knowledge so they transferred it to chest headquarters, but the headquarters had to expand so they could acknowledge the extra knowledge."

"What..." Mike muttered.

"She has to keep sane. This is her sanity." Erwin's blue eyes raised to the sky as if trying to tell - more like convince - himself and also tell (religious figure) that he understands his own twin.

"I see them! I see them! Come on Erwin, Mike!" The girl called with a slight whiny tone,

"We're coming. The wind is just pushing us back to fall down the small hill." Erwin shouted an excuse. He was actually waiting for Mike since he knew how he hated a certain boy who would be waiting on the top of the certain hill they were climbing.

"(Y/n)!!"

A groan of irritation came from Mike's lips.

On second thought... A certain girl as well.

"Hanji!" (Y/n) waved her right arm as she bolted up the hill and met the brunette halfway, leaving the two boys taking small steps surely at a time.

Another boy with raven black hair clicked his tongue as he glared at the two girls squeal in greeting. "Oh Levi! What a surprise." Pearly white teeth shown as the (h/c) grinned at the rarely accompanied boy.

"Surprise." Levi grumbled with no excitement at all.

"Enthusiasm wouldn't hurt you, Levi." The bespectacled brunette commented as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Hanji." (Y/n) patted a hand on her forearm that dangled on her right shoulder. "I would appreciate the wholehearted impassive than the overly fake enthusiasm." She smiled. "And besides, it's up to Levi if he wants to be nice to me or not."

"Tch. Spoiled brat."

"I'm not spoiled nor a brat. It's just that I have wisdom to know your strengths and weaknesses, Levi."

"Know it all bastard."

"Levi." (Y/n) pouted.

"Sorry 'bout him." Hanji apologized for him. "Chivalry rule learning broke him." At that, Levi scowled at her. It was partially true actually, for Levi who lived on the streets, but that story is for another time.

"It must be hard, huh? Balancing your chores, your social life and knight duties."

"Don't sympathize them, (Y/n)." Mike growled s he finally stood beside the princess, glaring at the raven haired boy. "Unlike you who balance their studies, the connection between ruler and peasant, their active health, your own duties and responsibilities and also being a sophisticated woman to become a perfect queen. It's like a Goddess pitying her own creations."

"Mike." Levi's head turned to greet with venom lacing through his teeth.

"Levi." Mike greeted back with the same intensity.

"Hostility is not needed." Erwin said as he placed a hand to his friend's shoulder, turning to the shorter male with a smile. "Hello Levi."

"Princey brows." Levi mocked bow.

"Levi!" Hanji frowned at her partner's rude behavior.

"No no. It's okay." Erwin waved a hand. In all actuality, he would rather receive Levi's crudeness than a person who would not even look at him in the eye.

"But you're the prince, you should be treated with respect." Hanji emphasized the word respect as she glared at Levi.

"If you're going to serve under the king, you don't just respect the king, but also his heirs." Mike added with a know it all snort at Levi's behavior.

"Right, (Y/n)?" Hanji turned to her friend with a smile, but then her face went pale as she could not see the princess. "(Y/n)? Princess (Y/n)!?" She made a 360 degree turn and found her nowhere. The three boys were now aware of (Y/n)'s disappearance and tried to search for her.

"(Y/n)!" They all shouted and fully climbed the hill where a tall tree grew through the years.

They all tensed when they heard a snap from above. A small squeak came after and suddenly there was something in the arms of Mike. Well more like someone. "Wow! Good reflexes as always Mike!" (Y/n) beamed as she jumped off of his arms. Her dress filthy with splinters coming from the trunk and branches of the huge tree. Leaves stuck to her long (h/c) hair.

"(Y/n)! Put down your skirt!" Erwin neared his sister and started to pluck the leaves from her hair.

And one more thing, (Y/n) held the outer skirt of her floor length dress, showing her petticoat and cute little feet that had frilly white socks that reached past her ankles. "But the apples." She muttered as she shuffled the skirt she held and showed the shiny red apples. "Besides, I got hungry listening all of you argue." She whined. (Y/n) took an apple and was ready to take a bite, but Erwin grabbed it and pulled it away.

"(Y/n), what did Ms. Cossy say about fruits and vegetables?"

"They're a gift by the soil we're supposed to nurture so it's also considered a gift from the Goddesses. She also said we should eat fruits and vegetables to stay healthy. And she taught me a cool quote! An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" (Y/n) tried to reach over Erwin and grab the apple back. Tippy toes and all, she still couldn't reach his hand.

"Didn't she tell you not to directly eat such food if not cleansed?" Erwin raised an eyebrow at how she forgot an important detail, bringing his arm up higher, taking advantage of their slight height difference.

"She told me that we had to wash the fruits and veggies because they contain chemicals that may or may not be harmful to us. But I asked her about directly picking our own food and Ms. Boobs of wisdom said we no longer need to wash it except for the root crops, and she said that it's much more healthier to directly pick the fruits." (Y/n) huffed as she stepped back, but not giving up on eating an apple since she took another one in the makeshift basket of her dress. This one, Erwin was too slow to take as she was able to bite on it faster.

"Shut the fuck up. Too much crappy words." Levi pressed his pointer and middle fingers on each his temples, motioning them in a circular movement as if to ease the pain.

"You should eat your long beans, Levi. Maybe it would help you grow taller." Mike spoke with a snort. The raven haired boy sent a glare to the olive haired one. They each held their glares and there was an electrifying aura between them which made Hanji slightly uncomfortable.

Though the presence of this event was not unnoticed by the twins. They both nodded in mischief. (Y/n) took a bite on her apple again before chucking it to Mike's head. Erwin did the same and threw the fruit he had in hand directly to Levi's head.

Mike with his reflexes, quickly caught the apple after it bonked his head, though not quite fast enough to dodge. He would admit there was a really small bump that is going to be hidden beneath his hair, but he will not publicly announce that so he just took a bite of the apple. Levi not so good with his reflexes yet, stared at the apple that was by his feet on the ground.

With a loud crunch of her chewing, (Y/n) shook her head at the two knights-to-be. "If people were to give me flowers on how many times you've fought each other verbally, I would definitely receive dozens of them like how much there is in this field!" She spread her arms wide as she waved to the field of white flowers that danced across the wind. But she didn't thought the action thoroughly since her apples fell to the grass.

"Hey (N/n)! Throw me an apple!" Hanji hollered as she waved her hands and jumped up and down from her spot. The princess bent down to grab an apple then shouted 'catch' before throwing it towards Hanji. But the young brunette was still in the air and was too late with reaching out her hands that the fruit directly aimed to her forehead. Hanji was shocked that she wasn't ready to stand back on her feet so she fell on her back.

"Oh my god! Hanji! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"


End file.
